paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TMNT Crossover
Hey guys, It's IceTiger101 here, And I'm making a....... Bum bum bum! Tmnt Crossover! I've been thinking of this and finally decided to make it! Please don't edit, And if u want I can add characters later on. Please DO NOT EDIT. If u do I will figure out and tell an admin. Thank you for reading, And have a good time. (Btw u can ask me and I can add ur character) Summary Stinger has got turned into a mutant and doesn't know why. She meets the turtles and they say she could be of use and seek her help. She helps them and will go on a wild Journey. Characters Major: Stinger Raphael Leonardo Michelangelo Donatello Minor: Emily Ray Stingers Badge -''Stinger is laying there, On something cold and hard. She thinks in her mind, What Happened? Where am I? She only knows she's somewhere cold.- Stinger wakes up suddenly-'' Stinger: -Sits up fastly- "Where am I?" -She says lookino around- Stinger: "W-what?!?! I'm in NY?! That's impossible!" -She says startled- -Stinger is starting to stand up when she notices something.- Stinger: "What's wrong with my paws?" -She stares down at them in terror- Stinger:'I-I'm Human!!!!! -She says yelling- Stinger:" But my paws still look like my paws....." Stinger: I-I'm a... Mutant?!!? -She says confused and scared- -Stinger try's to stand up but is very unsteady and falls down. She continues to try and finally accomplish her goal.- -Stinger twitches her ears hearing something moving- ???: Dudes!! A new Mutant!!!!! -You hear a smack to the head and some one saying, "Shut up Mikey!" Stinger backs away a little as they come closer- Stinger: Who are you?.... She says uncertainly. -4 giant turtles jump down- Leo: "I am Leonardo." He says politely, And starts saying the others names. "This is Raph,"- Je points at the one in red- "This is Donny," -He points at the one in purple- "And this is Mikey." He says pointing at the one in Orange. Mikey smiles and waves. -They step closer and Stinger growls and backs up- Raph: "Oh?, You wanna go Sweetheart!?" -He growls back at her- Stinger: She snaps at him and Raph pulls out his Sais. Leo:" Raph, Back off." -Raph stares in disbelief and growls one last time and goes beside Leo- Leo: "We're not here to hurt you." -He says holding out his hand- Stinger: Looks uncertain and says, "Why should I trust you?" She says cautiously. Leo: "Look I know you have no reason to trust us, But were here to help." -He says glaring at Raph.- Stinger: -Thinking IK this is stupid, IK this is stupid,- But she reaches out and grabs his hand. Leo: he smiles saying, "I'm glad you chose the right thing." Stinger: -What am I doing!?- She thinks. "Uh,Um I-I have to go...." She says letting go of his hand and running- Raph: "Well that went very well Leo." He says mockingly. Leo: Leo stares in disbelief watching Stinger run away- " I-I thought she trusted me..." He says sadly. Raph: "Ha! U think someone we just met, Would trust u?" He says laughing gesturing towards Leo. Mikey: "Uh, Guys... Not to break up ur argument, But Ray and Emily are coming!" Don+Raph+Leo: "Where?!" ~Mikey gestures to them arriving~ Emily: "Hey guys!" She smiles and waves~ Ray: ~Nods her head in greeting~ Ray: -She looks at the turtles faces amused- "Ok,boys what happened here?" Ray say gesturing to them. Leo: "Uh, Well we found a new-" Mikey: "MUTANT!!!!!!" He says enthusiastic. ~Emily and Ray look at eachother and back at the turtles.~ Emily: "What now?!" She says confused. Ray: "From the smells of it, It's a Wolf like me." Ray looks off into the distance and looks back "I can probably track them,they where careless it's easy to track." Leo: "Well she looked like she was having a hard time walking." He said. Raph: -Sticks out his tongue-" Leo, We will find her later, She doesn't want us to follow her, So just leave it." Leo: "Alright," Mikey:, -Pouts his lip- "But I wanna be friends!" Donnie: "Dear dear Mikey," He says slapping his forehead.